An Invisible Friendship
by KESwriter
Summary: It started as a random encounter at a coffee shop while she was in law school. For the next sixteen years, they'd stay casual friends through the ups and downs of life until sparks finally flew between Spencer Reid and Chloe Wright.
1. Chapter 1

My mom has been sick for the last month and I haven't slept well in weeks as I live with her (the rent's cheap and I have massive loans) and she wakes me constantly in pain. It has been hard to focus. This is a fairly straight-forward story, so I expect it to be completed sooner rather than later.

It started as a random encounter at a coffee shop while she was in law school. For the next sixteen years, they'd stay casual friends through the ups and downs of life until sparks finally flew.

The Invisible Friend

Chloe Wright first met him when she was a low point. She was in her second semester at Georgetown Law and was close to quitting and returning to New Hampshire. Surrounded by study materials, in a crowded coffee shop, Wright was on the verge of tears.

"Can I sit here?" he said.

She looked up at the gawky-looking guy standing in front of her.

"Sure," she said. "Don't mind the mess."

He found a tiny open spot to put a sandwich and coffee.

"You're studying law?" he asked.

She let out a painful sigh.

"Trying," she said. "The cases and precedents are getting mixed up in my head. My advisor all but said I should withdraw before I dig myself deeper into debt. I'm sorry I'm babbling all my problems to you."

"No, it's okay," he said. "Would you like some help?"

"Wait, you don't even know my name and you're offering to help me study for law school? Are you in school too?"

"No," he said. "I briefly considered law, but I like facts and can help you memorize them."

"You still don't know my name," she said.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Chloe Wright. You?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

She gaped at him.

"You're a doctor? Like Dougie Houser?"

"I don't know who that is, but I have doctorates in math, chemistry, and engineering."

"So, you're a genius."

"I don't believe intelligence can be properly quantified, but I am."

"What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm an FBI agent," he said. "Let's get back to you. Let me help you study."

"Okay," she said shuffling flashcards. "I'm studying civil procedure; the case involves determining how much of a business has to be in a state to be subject to the state's laws."

"Like International Shoe Co. v Washington?"

She stared at him.

"Where did you come from?"

"Las Vegas," he said with a shrug.

"So, what are you having trouble with?" he asked.

"The details. I can't keep the numbers straight."

"If you associate a number with each fact it gets easier," he said. "Do you have paper?"

"Yes," she said moving things around and grabbing a pen and scrap of paper.

"I'll dictate notes."

The coffee shop slowly emptied out as Reid gave her note taking tips and she asked questions when she needed clarification on a fact. Eventually the staff came around and cleaned nearby tables.

"Thank you so much," she said. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," he said. "It was a pleasure to help you."

Wright began to clear up her things.

"Any chance you can help me again sometime?"

"My work involves a lot of travel so I can't guarantee I'll be around."

He pulled out a card and scribbled his number on it.

"Call me and we'll try to arrange some time to meet again in maybe, a month."

"Sure," she said and scribbled her number on a piece of notepaper.

She looked at him admiringly.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

He hung his head down.

"Sometimes knowing facts doesn't make me popular, people look at me weird because I know things like how the inventor of the modern shopping mall hated it's development so much, he left the United States."

"That's cool," she said. "Knowledge is power. I've always thought that."

"Even when it doesn't seem relevant to the situation?"

"Spencer, you have a gift, screw whoever thinks knowing too much is dumb."

He smiled.

"Thanks, Chloe. I think we are exactly what we needed tonight."

She stashed everything in backpack.

"Thank you again," she said.

"My pleasure," he said and waved as he got up. "We'll meet again next month."

"I look forward to it," she said.

…

"International Shoe v. Washington established jurisdiction rules that prevented businesses from circumnavigating the system of taxation and unemployment," she stated.

The professor stared at her. He was a grizzled tenured professor who was rumored to have been there since the school opened.

"When did you get so smart, Wright?"

"I found a tutor in an odd place," she said.

"I hope you're paying him well," he said.

Wright merely smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support! I have most of this story mapped out mentally. I just haven't had the time.

Chapter Two:

Wright came into the apartment she shared with her roommates, Darla and Amy. She was opening a package as she entered living room.

"Another package from your secret admirer?" Darla said looking up from her book.

"He's not a secret admirer," she said. "He's an FBI agent helping me study law."

Amy looked up from typing on her laptop.

"You do realize how absolutely strange that sentence is?"

"I know, but he's sweet and cares."

"Are there any sparks?" Darla asked.

"He's only a year into the FBI and I just started law school. Neither of really have time to date."

Wright opened the package completely.

"Notes on tort reform. Excellent!"

"Only you would be excited about tort reform notes," Darla said.

Amy tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I don't know much about the FBI, but from you've said, he's our age. Isn't he a little young to be a field agent?"

"I also said he's a super genius. What agency wouldn't want a super genius?"

"Why doesn't he email you these notes then?" Darla asked.

"He's not overly fond of email," Wright said. "It's sweet that he sends me notes since he's missed our last two study sessions."

"Have you paid him anything?" Amy asked.

"I've tried," she said. "But he won't accept cash. He said he's doing it for fun."

"That is a strange definition of fun," Darla said. "Are you sure he doesn't feel anything for you?"

"It hasn't come up," Wright said.

"What about you Chloe?" Amy asked. "Do you like him?"

Wright blushed. "I don't have time to date!"

"That doesn't answer the question," Darla said.

"Are you my med school friends or law students?" Wright asked.

"You pick up a thing or two from hearing you practicing notes," Darla said.

"And you still haven't answered question," Amy said.

"He's cute, but I'm not interested!" Wright said. "I am hanging on to law school by a thread even with Spencer's help. I need to stay focused on the task at hand."

"But afterwards?" Amy asked.

"If he's still available, then maybe," she said with a shrug.

"Look Chloe," Darla said. "If you want something maybe you should go after it now."

"I want my law degree!" she shouted. "Everything else is secondary."

"It's your life Chloe," Amy said. "We've known you since we were freshmen together in the crappiest dorm in Georgetown undergrad. We only want what's best for you."

Wright smiled.

"I know. Thanks guys."

"Stop before it gets mushy," Darla said.

Wright went into her room with her notes.

…

"Hey."

Wright spun around and jumped.

"Sorry," Reid said.

"No, hi!" she said delightedly. "You live by Van Ness too?"

"Capital Plaza Apartments. You?"

"Admiral Street Complex. One of my roommates has an uncle who dabbles in real estate."

"Interesting," Reid said as a subway car arrived. "That's me."

"Me too," she said. "I'm going to Quantico on a class trip."

"Are you meeting Dorothy Jeffries?"

"You seem to know everything as usual," she said as they got on.

"I try to," he said. "I'm sorry I haven't been available the last two times. I hope the notes I sent are helpful."

"They were extremely helpful and don't forget you have refused every attempt I have made at paying you."

"I like to help you," he said with a shrug. "Law is intricate and fascinating. It has been said the best way to master something is through teaching and I enjoy mastering things."

"Listen," she said suddenly. "You're an incredible guy, I just don't have time for a relationship right now and I don't know if you feel anything for me but I am barely hanging to law school and this is all I've ever wanted so I'm just not in the head space to date until I graduate, okay?"

Reid stared at her.

"I'm impressed you managed to say that all in one breath."

"I was on the swim team in high school," she said blushing.

"I have never felt anything for you," he said. "I just see you as an incredibly determined young woman who I enjoy helping. That is all."

"I'm glad to clear the air then," she said.

"Me too," he said.

They stood together in companionable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

"Three months ago, I would have never considered you for a clerk position at the DOJ," her advisor Brendan Ayers said. "But now, I hear your teachers raving about your ability to pare down complicated issues into terms the lay person can understand. They say you have a tutor. Care to tell me about him?"

"He's a very private person," Wright said.

"A lot of students would pay good money for his services," he said.

"He does this on the side is all I'll say."

Ayers laughed.

"I bet I'll find out one day he's a supreme court justice."

"Sure," Wright said.

…

"Can I ask you something odd?" Reid asked during one of their last study sessions before the end of the semester.

"Anything," she said as she read his notes on case precedents relating to student dress code.

"Is the term 'pretty boy' a term of affection?"

"Like anything, it depends on the context," she said. "Was it a friendly coworker?"

"Yes," he said. "He sometimes finds my tangents annoying though."

"I bet he does things that annoy you," she said.

"Sometimes I feel lost," he said. "My mentor who also picked me out of Cal Tech to apply for the position, left eight months ago and I still feel like I'm trying to find my place on the team besides the person who can name all of Ted Bundy's victims in the order they were killed."

Wright looked up.

"Where is this feeling of insecurity coming from?" she asked. "You're brilliant. My advisor was close to calling me a dunce to my face and now he's raving about my abilities. You are truly gifted, Spencer."

"Why am I not invited out with the team more after hours?" he asked. "I also once heard men in the bathroom say I dress more like a teaching assistant than a federal agent."

"That's it," Wright said shutting her books. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"You don't know where the bars are around here?" Wright said.

"I only looked up the closest Indian food places and coffee shops."

"Come on," she said. "You're my Eliza Doolittle."

"What?"

"Didn't anyone force you to read Pygmalion?" she said as she walked to the entrance.

"No," he said following her. "Are we really going to a bar?"

"You afraid?" she asked.

"I've faced down unsubs-serial killers alone," he said. "I'm not afraid of going to a bar."

They walked down a couple blocks to a place called "Sam's"

It was an upscale bar with polished wood and light music playing the background.

"First rule of hanging out, have a drink in mind before you enter," she said

"What can I get you two?" a man with dark brown hair asked.

"I'll have a gin and tonic," she said.

"I'll have um some chardonnay," he said nervously.

"Sure," he said. "Can I see some ID?"

Wright pulled out her license and Reid was so nervous his FBI badge fell on to the bar.

"Is this real?" the bartender asked picking it up. "You're an FBI agent?"

The man started to laugh. Reid took it back and turned red.

"And he is amazing in bed," Wright said boldly. "There aren't many men gifted with his variety of talents."

She then turned him slightly and kissed him on the lips.

"Hold off on the drinks," she said. "We're going some place more intimate."

They left the bar and Reid started laughing.

"I have no idea what just happened," he said.

"I don't either," she said cracking up. "I just wanted to wipe the look off that bartender's face."

He looked at her.

"You're the first girl who's kissed me since college," he said.

"Same here," she said.

"How was I?" he asked.

"Not bad," she said. "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular, no."

"Come to my place at ten tomorrow and bring your credit cards."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

She laughed.

"You'll see."

…

"I feel like I have entered the ninth circle of hell," he said as Wright, Darla and Amy entered the men's clothing section of a department store.

"Gee Chloe, this is how you repay Spencer," Amy said. "By dragging him to hell?"

"Nonsense," Darla said. "We're upgrading your look Dr. Reid. Come on."

"Do you guys know what you're doing?" he asked.

Darla began to pick things of racks. "We're students of anatomy."

"And fashion magazines concealed by medical texts," Amy said.

"They're naturally talented in school unlike yours truly," Wright said.

"Look at the labels of what I'm picking," Darla said. "Only buy these brands otherwise those short sleeve dress shirts will get sweat stains that won't come out."

Amy picked out ties. "Purple doesn't look bad on you."

Reid began to put things away.

"Some of this isn't my style."

"How do you want to dress like a TA or a G-Man?" Darla asked.

"Me," he said picking a few things.

Darla made a face.

"You can drag a horse to water," she said.

"Let's just try a few things on," Amy said. "And you can decide what you like."

"Fine," he said.

Wright couldn't help but smile.

"Do you regret tutoring me now?"

"No," he said. "You're opening my eyes to new things."

…

They decided to meet over the summer so she could get a jumpstart on what to expect in the Fall.

"I owe you," was the first thing he said when he sat down.

"Isn't that usually my line?" Wright said.

"I have a drink I can order casually, and I feel more confident about how I look. I owe you."

"I'm glad I can help," she said. "Maybe you'll catch the eye of a girl."

"You think so?" he said. "There is a girl I like at work, but I'm not sure how she feels about me and there are office fraternization rules."

"And policies for what to do when it is real," she said. "Just ask her out for coffee."

"I'm not ready," he said. "I haven't known her that long."

"When the moment is right, you will know," she said.

"Enough about things I don't understand that well," he said. "Let's discuss jurisprudence."

Wright sighed but smiled. She was happy to do something to make Reid's life better.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this. I appreciate non-flame reviews.

Chapter Four:

Wright was studying Roe V. Wade when Reid called.

"I need your help," he said.

"It is always interesting to see what you think I can help you with," she said.

"Football," he said. "I got Redskins tickets for my birthday and I invited the girl I like to the game with me."

"Wait, when was your birthday?" she asked. "I would like to have treated you to a cupcake."

"It doesn't matter. I know everything there is to know about the Washington Redskins and the New England Patriots. I have read three books on the sport. I just don't know how to act at a game."

"Is acting like yourself out of the question?"

"No one wants to hear me spout off facts during a leisurely event," he said.

"I grew up with a dad who worked in a steal mill and swore like sailor during football games when the Pats didn't win. I'm not sure how much I can help you."

"What are common phrases to use then while cheering?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "When the redskins are playing defense, you can shout 'sack him!'"

"Who?"

"The quarterback, especially if he doesn't throw immediately."

"Okay, got it."

"For the offense, when the quarterback keeps moving instead of throwing the ball, just shout 'throw!'"

"Thanks. What else?"

"When the defense lets the other team get a lot of yardage, yell 'stop him!'"

"Good," he said.

"When the refs make a call you don't like, boo him."

"But what if it's a good call?"

"You're cheering for the Redskins to win, not for the refs to be competent," she said. "Not everything about football is logical."

"I see that."

"Look, I never really enjoyed watching football so please don't blame me if your date doesn't like what you shout. Odds are she'll just be happy to be with you. What's the girl's name?"

"J.J. Short for Jennifer Jareau."

"That's cute," she said. "Please tell me how it turns out."

"I will," he said. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime Spencer," she said hung up.

Wright saw Darla watching her.

"Interesting conversation," she said.

"How bad was my advice?"

"Not terrible," she said. "But not good either."

"I tried," she said with a sigh.

"Your tutor has a brain the size of Jupiter, yet he still doesn't know all the basics of human interaction."

"He's just wired a little differently," she said.

"What's your perfect date?"

"I'm old-fashioned," Wright said. "Dinner and a movie. You?"

"Roller derby," she said. "I love watching girls try to knock each other down and then guess what injuries they'll suffer during their life time."

"And you think my tutor is weird."

"To each their own," she said and went into the kitchen.

Wright returned to her notes. She hoped Spencer enjoyed his date.

…

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as they sat down for their usual study session.

"I thought you were a man of your word, Spencer," she said teasingly.

"Please Chloe," he said looking her in the eye. "Can we skip it?"

"Okay, Spencer," she said. "We're going over the what is not protected by free speech."

"Let's see what cases you're reviewing then," he said.

They spent the rest of the night discussing law even as Wright was desperate to know what happened on that date and how much of the bad was her fault.

…

Wright had the kitchen table covered in text books as she tried to complete a massive paper on the history of libel laws. Amy came in and threw a tabloid paper in front of her.

"You tutor is in love," she said.

It was a picture of Lila Archer staring dreamily at Reid.

"He probably won't tell me anything about it," she said. "You know how private he is.'

"It doesn't hurt to ask," she said.

Wright's phone rang. It was Reid.

"Hey Spencer," she said casually. "Amy saw your face in a tabloid."

"Oh, that photo," he said. "Lila is special. We're exchanging letters for now. I'm going to try to meet her at Christmas time."

"You know, I've known you for almost a year and I still don't know that much about you," she said. "Like, do you have siblings?"

"No," he said. "My mom always said it would mean messing with perfection. I don't know whether you have siblings either."

"We only discuss law when we're together," she said. "Let's make plans to over break to just meet and talk about anything but law."

"Sure," he said. "I know you just avoided my question about whether you had any siblings. I expect an answer when we meet."

"Count on it," she said.

"Anyway, I wanted to call to let you know I can't make our next study session as I agreed to help my mentor give a lecture to new recruits. Do you want to marathon study now?"

"That sounds great," she said shifting notes around.

"What subject is giving you the hardest time?"

"The usual, case statistics," she said.

Amy and Darla were both watching her by the time she hung up.

"You haven't told him about Brad?" Amy asked.

"My four-year-old brother and mother were killed while my mother was drunk-driving when I was a baby doesn't come up in conversations much," she said.

"It's an important part of who you are," Darla said.

Wright rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think med school doesn't keep you two busy enough."

"You have an avoidance problem," Darla said.

"You chew your nails," she said.

"Honestly Chloe, where do you see this relationship going after you graduate?" Amy asked.

"I don't like to think ahead."

"Liar," Darla said. "You know exactly which precinct you want to be placed in when you become a prosecutor."

"I don't want to think that far ahead, okay?" she said. "I just want Spencer to be my friend. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I just hope this doesn't turn into My Best Friend's Wedding," Darla said.

"You two watch too many romantic comedies."

Darla and Amy both sighed and left.

Wright returned to her paper. Her friends meant well and only wanted what was best for her. Spencer was her friend, and she was afraid if she pushed that boundary too far, she might lose him.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope people are enjoying this.

Chapter Five:

"Slow down!" Reid said as they skated a cross the rink hand in hand.

"I'm going as slow as I can!" she said with a laugh.

"Can we take a break?" Reid asked.

"Sure," she said.

They sat on a bench on the side of the rink. Reid was breathing heavily and rubbed his ankles. It was definitely a new experience for him.

"Next time we'll do something fun you like," she said.

"A museum, with non-slippery floors," he said.

She laughed. Her mood became somber then. It was now, or never.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"About whether you have siblings?"

"Yes," she said. "I had a brother I don't remember. I was six months old and he was in kindergarten. My mother had been drinking all day and left me to pick up my brother from school. She ran a red light on rainy day. They say they both died on impact."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "How'd you cope?"

"My neighbors looked in on me occasionally. My father had no idea how to raise a child. I was left mostly to my own devices. He mostly ate and smoked his emotions. He died of a massive heart attack the summer before I started Georgetown undergrad. I hate to say it, but it was a relief knowing I had nothing to go back to in New Hampshire and I could start a completely new life here."

"Thank you for sharing that," he said. "It seems only fair that I share about my childhood. My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and my dad left me-us when I was ten. I had my mom committed when I was eighteen."

"That is rough Spencer," she said. "I guess you never know how good you have it until you see another perspective."

"My mother loves me, and I love her," he said. "I write to her every day. I feel like one day I am going to be punished for what I did to her and that I deserve it."

"Spencer," Wright said seriously. "Your mother is sick. You _saved _her by having her committed. Don't think like that. You're a good person."

"I haven't even told my team about her," he said. "There are things I'm just not ready to share with them."

"Darla and Amy know," Wright said. "They say I have trust issues about letting people see the pain I've gone through. I'm beginning to think you have the same issues."

"I'm afraid of how they'll react," he said. "There's a chance I'll develop schizophrenia too. As soon as I hit thirty, I should be clear of any risk of getting it, but nothing is guaranteed."

"If their your friends like you say, they'll understand," she said. "Trusting people is hard, but it can be very worthwhile in the end."

"You're going to be a brilliant lawyer, you know that?" he said. "I can't always empathize with the victims as well as others because I understand facts better than humans."

"You're still young Spencer," she said. "You don't know everything. Everything is a learning experience and you'll find your way. I believe it."

"Lila just wants to be friends," he said suddenly. "Why is it every girl I date just wants to be friends with me?"

"I don't get it either," she said. "You're a great person to be around. I really know nothing about relationships."

"My job deals with understanding human behavior, yet I feel like it is a foreign language I still can't master."

"But you're good enough at it to be in the elite BAU," she said.

He checked his watch.

"We should get going," he said. "You're a good friend Chloe. Thank you for today."

"Thank you, Spencer," she said. "You're a good friend too."

…

"The average woman doesn't know she's pregnant at six weeks," Wright argued. "These 'heartbeat laws' are ridiculous, and they're being made by men. Some women are not equipped physically or emotionally to have children, yet we're forcing religious doctrine on them."

"What about the writes of the unborn child?" her opponent Derek Stone argued. "A child shouldn't be killed because the mother wanted an even number of kids. Some women use it as form of birth control."

"Enough," the professor. "You both make good points. Wright you have grown an enormous number of back vertebrae since I met you. Good work. Stone, back your arguments with more facts. Class dismissed."

Everyone began to pack up and leave. Stone approached her.

"You did good," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "You weren't bad either."

"Hey, you want to get coffee?"

She looked at him.

"Didn't you start the betting pool for when I'd quit?"

"I underestimated you and your determination. I want to get to know the person who is now my fiercest competition for top honors in the class. What do you say?"

"Just coffee," she said.

"I count that as a win," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading!

Chapter Six:

"So, who is Spencer exactly?" Stone asked as she got changed in his apartment.

"My tutor," she said. "Nothing to be jealous of."

"Yet he helped you go to the top of the class," he said. "That makes him kind of important."

"To me, and me only," she said.

"How drunk would I need to get your roommates for them to fess up what they know?"

"They're medical students, they'd drink you under the table."

"True, I'll find out more about your mystery tutor eventually," he said.

"If you say so," she said.

"Have you thought any more about going to Tuscany with me for the summer?"

"Derek, I like you, but let's get real. It's been fun, but I'm not your future wife. I don't want to spend the summer with your family. You're a nice guy, surprisingly nice compared to what thought of you two years ago. It's not going to last."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked lightly.

"You want to find another girl to whisk away to Tuscany while there's still time?"

"Nah," he said. "Let's keep this up until the end of the semester. I like you Chloe, but you're right. I don't think we're meant to last."

"I'm glad we understand each other then," she said.

Wright kissed him lightly on the lips and left.

…

"Your third year of law school," Reid said. "I know logically why time feels like it moves more quickly at times, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't surprise me."

"I know," she said. "It feels like I was struggling with the International Shoe case just yesterday."

"What are you working on now?" he asked. "Advanced copyright laws?"

"Correct as always," she said.

"So, what don't you understand?"

"The difference between a transformative work and the original. The language is so similar."

"Let's go over the differences," he said.

As usual, the baristas began to mop the floor by the time they finished up.

"You know you really are getting better," he said.

"I would hope so," she said.

"You just needed your confidence boosted. You may not need me soon."

"Don't ever say that," she said. "I'll need you until I get my hood."

"I'm happy to help and happy to see you succeed."

"You're sweet as always, Spencer."

…

She returned late from another date. As she shook the snow out of her hair, she saw Darla was watching.

"So, is this your new thing?" she asked. "Casually sleeping through your class?"

"Only two guys," Wright said.

"So far."

"I know I'm the rebound girl of Elwood," she said. "The sex is good, and he likes to cuddle. We have protected sex. There is no harm in a little fun."

"I just hope you don't get a reputation," Darla said.

"Yes, mom," she said. "I just want to have fun. I was never this confident around men in undergrad."

"As long as you know what you're doing," Darla said.

"I appreciate the concern, but I am fine," Wright said.

"Good night Chloe."

"Good night Darla."

…

"_Please stop!" Reid shouted as he was tied to a chair. "Don't do this."_

_A shadowy figure pulled out a syringe._

"_I don't want it!" he cried. "I don't want it!"_

Wright woke up sweating.

"Spencer," she gasped.

She was due to meet him next week.

…

"Why would I care that you dreamed about me?" he asked angrily.

"I thought you might know something about interpreting dreams," she said.

"Dreams mean nothing. They're just nerve synapses firing randomly while in REM sleep mode."

"Spencer," she said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "Why wouldn't I be?" What do you need help with now?"

"Pet licensing," she said.

"Pet licensing," he said. "Of all the legal definitions on the planet and you're struggling with such simple concept?"

"Do you want to help me or not?" she asked, close to tears.

"I'll help you because it is what I do for you," he said with an edge. "Let's go over the basics."

Halfway through the session, he excused himself to go the bathroom.

Wright didn't know what possessed her to follow him through the mostly empty coffee shop. She saw him pulling out a vial just as he entered.

Returning to her seat, she took a deep calming breath. Now she knew she had to be careful. She hoped she wouldn't agitate him more.

"Let's wrap this up quickly," he said when he returned.

"Spencer," she said slowly.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Darla and Amy stack their classes, so they only go to school three days a week."

"Why would I need to know that?"

"I thought it was worth mentioning," she said.

"Whatever," he said. "Let's wrap this up."

"Okay," she said.

…

A week later, her phone rang late at night.

"Hey Spencer," she said.

"Chloe, I was tortured into taking Dilaudid during a case three weeks ago. I need Darla and Amy's help to go through withdrawal on my own because it would look bad if checked myself into a clinic."

"I'll talk to them," she said.

"I'll pay them."

"Don't worry about that," she said. "Stay safe until they get to your place, okay?"

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you during our last study session. I suspect you knew something was up. Thank you so much for being a good friend."

"That's what friends are for," she said.

…

They wouldn't let Wright go with them. They said withdrawal can look "ugly." Their argument was that Reid wouldn't want her to see him suffering like this. Wright googled everything there was to know about Dilaudid withdrawal. It sounded awful and she felt terrible that she couldn't be with him.

The door opened on Saturday. Darla and Amy both looked exhausted.

"His place is really nice," Amy said lightly. "He promised to give me stock tips for my uncle in exchange for helping him out."

"He promised me his first born," Darla said. "Though that was when he was delirious, so I won't hold him to it."

"I'm holding him to the stock tips. He said that's how he pays for the rare editions of books."

"How is he?" she asked impatiently.

"He's enrolled in a group for law enforcement agents with drug abuse problems," Darla said. "Spencer has gotten through the withdrawal process physically, mentally it's going to be another story."

"Did he discuss what happened to him?" she asked.

"Chloe, we need to protect Spencer's privacy," Amy said. "The thing you need to know is that he is clean, and he is safe."

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Wright said, hurt.

"He went through hell, Chloe," Darla said. "He has a right to share it with only those he's comfortable sharing it with."

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"Don't push him," Amy said. "He'll tell you on his own time."

"Okay," she said.

…

It was cold to be walking around the Lincoln Reflecting Pool, but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"I never felt so scared in my life," he said. "I thought I was going to die there."

"You're the bravest person I know," she said. "You lived through it and fought your way through what might have brought down others."

"This addiction is going to haunt me for the rest of my life," he said.

"You're a fighter, Spencer," she said. "You won't let it win."

"I couldn't have it done without Darla or Amy's help," he said. "Thank you for connecting me to them. I couldn't have done without you."

"Spencer," she said staring at him. "Whatever happens. Wherever we go. We'll have a bond that keeps us together through every obstacle."

"Thank you, Chloe," he said and hugged her.

She breathed in his scents. Wright always wanted to be associated with Spencer Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

Please consider dropping a review of the non-flaming kind.

Chapter Seven:

It came in the mail a few days before graduation. Darla and Amy watched as she slowly opened it. Wright screamed.

"I PASSED! I PASSED!" she shouted jumping up and down.

Darla took it from her.

"With a high score too," she said.

She and Amy then hugged and jumped with her.

"We're so proud of you," they said together.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Wright said.

They let go of her and she pulled out her phone. It went to voicemail.

"He must be on a case," she said. "I'll text him, even though he never texts me back."

"A low-tech genius," Darla said. "I didn't know that existed until I met him."

"Come on," Amy said. "Let's go out and celebrate!"

Wright stared at her phone. It was too much to hope for that for once he'd text her back.

…

Wright kept turning around and looking at the rest of the auditorium. She couldn't help but scan the room. It seemed fruitless though.

"He's not here, is he?" Stone asked her.

"No," she said, with a note of resignation.

"He got you this far, and that's what is important, I guess."

"I guess," she said. "His job is really important."

"So, you keep saying without telling me what it is," Stone said.

"I guess that will be a mystery you'll have to live with. Good luck in California, Derek."

"Good luck here, Chloe."

Their row was called.

Wright smiled for photos as she received her law degree. She knew she should be feeling more victorious, but she didn't. All she could do was continue to scan the room for one of the most important people in her life.

Amy and Darla's parents treated the trio to dinner. They toasted to the next chapter in their lives. Darla and Amy had both been accepted into Central hospital medical residency programs. Darla was in the ER while Amy had chosen pathology. Wright was going to be working in the US Attorney's Office in the homicide division. Everyone was excited about where they were going in life.

Wright returned home alone as Amy and Darla were staying with their parents at hotels. The day had been perfect, yet still felt like it was missing something, and she knew what it was. It occurred to her that she didn't have a photo of Reid. Logging on to her computer, she saw a rather scruffy looking image of him. It was still good to see his face.

"Thank you for everything, Spencer," she said with a sigh.

…

"How do I look?" Wright asked and twirled.

"Like a kid on her first day of school," Darla said.

"At assistant district attorneys' school," Amy added.

"You two are no help," she said.

"Don't forget your lunch money," Darla said.

Amy checked her watch.

"You really are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

"Goodbye," she said and picked up her briefcase.

"Have a good first day honey!" Darla shouted.

Wright rolled her eyes and left.

…

The precinct smelled of body odor and cheap coffee. In some ways it already smelled like home. She took another brave step forward and approached a detective's desk.

"Detective Keller," she said.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her.

"I'm Chloe Wright from the DA's office. I'm taking over Dana Pierce's cases and I wanted to go over your testimony on Belding case briefly."

"Sure," he said and shifted papers off a chair.

A door was slammed, and a woman emerged crying from the captain's office.

A white-haired man emerged and turned his attention to Wright.

"Who the Hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm taking over Pierce's cases," she said.

"Your skirt looks freshly ironed and you're wearing more makeup than usual. You're fresh out of law school and think you can solve all the world's problem one felon at a time. Do my favor go run back to whatever flyover state you came from and have the DA send me someone who isn't Raggedy Ann."

Wright slapped him.

"No one talks to me like that!" she said. "I don't care if you're the president of the United States. I can't tell if you're a crappy profiler or just being mean. I'm here to do a job. Now we can work together, or you can charge me with assault."

Detective Keller began to clap. The rest of the precinct joined in. Wright turned slightly red, uncomfortable being the center of attention.

Another detective emerged. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail.

"Welcome to the Eighth," she said.

Wright smiled. This was going to work out.

…

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me," Reid said.

"Sure," she said. "It feels weird not having a pile of coursework with me."

"That's what I wanted to discuss," he said. "I was wondering if I could teach you profiling."

"Really?" she said.

"Would you like to?"

"I'd love to," she said. "Thank you so much. As usual, I can't pay you."

"I'm doing this to enrich my ability as a profiler and to help you. You'll never need to pay me."

"Thank you so much," Wright said. "I was worried I'd have to come up with reasons to see you."

"We'll stay friends until the end Chloe."

"I'm counting on it," she said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm learning to write while listening to HGTV.

Chapter Eight:

"Am I allowed to say that I want to murder Fiona Duncan in the courthouse?" Wright asked her co-prosecutor and first chair, Jacob Wendt.

They were in a break room eating sandwiches. The case wasn't going well, and Duncan was on Wright's last nerve as she continued to use stonewalling tactics.

"As long as a cop can't hear you," Wendt said. "Most judges would tell you to get in line."

"I don't even think she cares about the people she defends," she said. "Who in their right mind would hire her?"

"Beats me," Wendt said.

Wright checked the messages on her phone. One sent her heart racing.

"You okay?" Wendt asked.

"No," she said. "Can you interrogate Larson without me?"

"Sure, I'll catch you up tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said and rushed out of the room.

…

Darla met her on the fifth floor.

"He keeps claiming he's fine," she said. "He is joking that he's more embarrassed that I saw his rear end than anything."

They walked down the hall.

"What do his charts show?" Wright asked.

"He is in a lot of pain and refusing narcotics," Darla said. "It's nothing life-threatening, but he is extremely uncomfortable."

"Darla, what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"My shift just started when they brought his coworker in. They guy had been stabbed at least a dozen times."

"Is someone targeting his team?" Wright asked.

"I was talking with the other doctors and they said that the stabbing was associated with that of a serial killer originally based in Boston. Spencer was shot while pushing a doctor out of the way of a guy who blamed him for his son's death. It is just terrible luck for one team of profilers."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have messaged you if you couldn't."

"Thanks Darla," Wright said.

"He's going to be okay Chloe," she said. "Just remember that."

She walked into his room and nearly gasped. His leg was hung up in all sorts of wires. The look on his face was grim.

"Chloe?" he said.

"Hey," she said softly. "How's the pain?"

"Manageable," he said. "I take it Darla called you?"

"Texted," she said. "One day I'll teach you how to do that."

"You didn't have to rush to my side," he said.

"I wanted to," she said. "Especially since your coworker was nearly stabbed to death."

"He's my boss," he said. "Everyone is worried about him for reasons I can't talk about."

"Then if everyone is worried about him, let me worry about you," she said.

"I really don't want anyone to worry about me," he said and winced.

"Darla said you're refusing narcotics," she said.

"They don't usually prescribe them for gunshot wounds," he said.

"You are not a usual case."

He winced again.

"Let's discuss what you're teaching me right now," she said and pulled out a book by David Rossi.

"One of my favorites," he said with a weak smile. "What are you having trouble with?"

"The difference between satanic worship as a religion and satanic worship as a motive for murder," she said.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get started."

They talked for three hours and Darla dropped in with food for Reid and a coke for Wright.

Reid's phone rang and Wright handed it to him.

"Hi J.J." he said. "How's Hotch?"

Wright listened and it sounded like he wasn't doing well. She could tell he wasn't pleased that J.J. wasn't dropping by after dinner. He hung up and winced.

"I'll stay with you," Wright said.

"You don't have to Chloe," he said.

"Your team is busy, I am not," she said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll give you my card and you can buy me some books I haven't had time to read," he said. "There is a shop not far from here. Get out some paper and I'll dictate you a list."

"Sure," she said. "No problem."

"Thanks as always, Chloe. For being a good friend."

"That's what friends are for," she said with a smile.

…

Over the next three weeks, Wright became Reid's assistant. Occasionally, she saw coworkers on the way to his apartment, but she never interacted with them. It occurred to Wright that for the first time Reid really needed her compared to the other way around. He found her cooking to be slightly edible compared to the way her roommates reacted. She cleaned and helped him with PT. Reid and Wright had never been closer.

"That really isn't necessary," he said as she fluffed his pillows.

"I'm going to be gone for a three-day conference in Cleveland," she said. "I have returned and renewed all your library books. New books are the coffee table. There are meals in the freezer. Darla is checking in on you tomorrow and she is going to demand a rematch from the last time you beat her at cards."

"You're acting as though I don't know how to take care of myself," he said.

"The just got the measurements right for your crutches," she said. "Don't overexert yourself okay?"

"I won't," he said.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said.

She almost said, "I love you" as she left.

Maybe she was starting to develop feelings for him.

…

Wright couldn't believe famed California district attorney Ray Fabry was paying attention to her. He had brought down multiple criminal enterprises with his incorruptibility. Fabry was the kind of lawyer she aspired to become.

After the dinner, he asked if she'd like a drink at the bar with him. She was giddy with excitement. He ordered them martinis "stirred not shaken because shaken martinis are weak." Wright may have laughed to hard at the joke. All her reactions started to feel exaggerated.

Fabry laughed.

"You really are a featherweight."

"I'm as virtuous as a nun when it comes to drinking except, I think nuns drink more wine than I do."

He laughed and her head began to feel heavy.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

"Okay," she said.

They walked to the elevators. He put his arms around her as they entered. When the elevator stopped, Wright realized something was off.

"Wait," she slurred. "This isn't my floor."

"You're coming with me," he said guiding her out of the elevator.

"I don't want to," she said.

"You don't have a choice," he whispered menacingly.

He pushed her into the room and Wright fell to her knees.

"I want to see where else that red hair is," he said as he closed the door.

"I'll scream," she said weakly.

"You can't," he said. "And who are they going to believe? The Great Fabry or a young lawyer who had too much to drink and misread the situation?"

She felt helpless as he carefuly pulled her clothes off.

"No," she moaned as she saw him come for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Nine:

She couldn't keep it from them. Not Darla and Amy. Never them.

"It was rape you know, that right?" Darla said.

"If I know my drugs, he probably used one of the more fast-acting date-rape drugs," she said. "There'd only be a trace amount in my system and a trace is negligible according to the courts."

"You need to stop thinking like a prosecutor and more like a victim," Amy said. "You said no, and he forced himself upon you."

"I also know this kind of guy," she said. "He'll drag my name through the mud. His defense team will paint me as a slut as I slept with three guys in law school. I won't get out of this with my sanity intact."

"There will be other women then, if he thinks he can get away with it with you," Darla said.

"I know," she said. "I also know the US has a terrible culture of blaming the victim. I am twenty-eight years old. My law career will end before it really starts. I can't let him ruin my life, even if it means more women get hurt."

"It's your choice," Darla said. "I think it's wrong, but I'll still be there for you."

"Thanks."

"Chloe, did he use a condom?" Amy asked.

"No, and I didn't have time to take my pill," she said.

"I am a lapsed Methodist, but I think I'll start to pray for you," Darla said.

"I am a devote Episcopalian and I'll pray for you," Amy said.

"Thank you. Let's just be clear on one thing: Spencer does not know. I had a one-night stand with a random lawyer at the conference. That is all."

"Okay," Amy said.

"It's your choice," Darla said.

…

Chloe laughed.

"So, you really tried to sneak back on the plane," she said.

"I believe I made a legitimate case," he said.

She laughed again.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I don't know," he said. "Something seems off about you, but I can exactly say what."

"We've known each other for a while now. You're starting to pick up on subtle things neither of us can identify."

"You're right," he said. "So, what do you want to learn today?"

"What makes an omnivore so special?" she said pulling out her notes.

"Well, unsubs typically fixate on a certain type…"

…

Wright had sincerely hoped it was the coffee she had sipped at the precinct. But she knew it wasn't as she had drunk it a dozen times. By lunch she was tossing her breakfast up. It was the worst feeling.

They all stared at the positive pregnancy test like it was radioactive.

"Chloe," Darla said slowly. "You have never been in any way religious. I know you have written pro-choice essays. You have said if you ever became a judge, you'd do everything in your power to uphold Roe V. Wade."

"It's different when it's you," she said numbly. "Half of me is inside this child. I abort it, I abort half of me. I can't let him take away more of me than he already has. I have emphasized that it should be a woman's choice and not the courts. A woman should decide her own fate. I am choosing to keep the baby."

"I understand," Amy said and patted her hand gently.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm not sure I do, but I'll support you no matter what," Darla said.

"I need that from you, Darla," she said.

"So, the story is you had a one-night stand with a guy from Wyoming during the Cleveland conference and you don't think he'll want to be involved in the child's life," Darla said.

"That sounds good," Wright said.

"It might not hold up in court, but it works," Darla said.

…

"A baby is a scientific miracle," Reid said. "Even when they're not planned, they should be treasured."

"That is a beautiful way of describing it Spencer," Wright said.

"Are you sure you don't want the father involved?" he asked.

"Positive," she said.

"Congratulations then," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Before my godson was born, I bought several books on birthing in case J.J. went into labor early. You're welcome to have them."

"Thanks Spencer."

Reid looked so happy and she tried to match his enthusiasm. She hated lying to him, but she was afraid of what he'd try to do if he knew the truth. As always, she was just happy to him as her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Ten:

"So not all serial killers collect trophies," Wright said. "Because sometimes a trophy isn't necessary to relieve the experience."

"Right," he said.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" she asked. "You keep squinting like its too bright in here."

"I'm fine," he said rubbing his eyes. "Just tired."

"We don't lie to each other, Spencer. What is going on?"

"I've been having migraines," he said. "I have had every scan imaginable done and nothing abnormal has shown up."

"Amy's lab partner from undergrad specializes in neural research," she said. "I'll have her give you her name."

"Thanks," he said.

"I always happy to help you," she said.

"Pretty soon you won't have time for profiling lessons," he said.

"I wouldn't say that," she said. "Maybe we could have a lesson every few months. Amy has already agreed to babysit."

"You have good friends," he said.

"I know," she said looking at him. "The best."

…

Wright let out a sigh. The six-month mark had just passed and she was feeling every moment of the pregnancy.

"Miss Wright?"

She looked up from the paperwork in her office. A pair of detectives were staring at her.

"I'm Detective Grant and this Detective Meyer, we're here from Los Angeles following up on some leads in the death of Raymond Fabry."

Her blood went cold. She thought she was going to be sick.

"You okay Miss. Wright?" Meyer asked.

Wright took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," she said. "How can I help you?"

"His death at first looked like an accidental overdose from painkillers related to when he was shot in the back by a mobster from the DeLillo crime family a year ago. Then we found a book under his mattress documenting his sexual dalliances. Your name was in that book."

"This child is his," she said bluntly. "I am not prolife, but I didn't want to lose something else as he already took a piece of my mental psyche."

"Who else knows about the incident?" Grant asked.

"As far everyone else knows, I had a drunken one-night stand during a prosecutors conference."

"Can you provide us with an alibi last weekend?" Meyer asked.

"I went shopping for the nursery here in DC," she said. "You can run my credit cards."

"Thank you for your time," Grant said.

Wright let out another sigh when they left.

…

"I think you should move out," Wright said to Darla.

"You don't want to live with a murderer?" she said.

"I lied to the police and said you didn't know anything about the rape. I also didn't say anything about the fact that one of my roommates was visiting friends in California during that time."

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I think I did," Wright said.

"I don't trust your moral streak to say any more."

"Does Amy know?"

"We're not bonded at the hip. I bet she'll figure it out too. I got to ask though, how'd the detectives end up here?"

"He documented his rapes."

Darla swore.

"He's was a serial rapist Chloe!" she exploded. "The world is better off without him!"

"And who made you judge, jury and executioner?"

"Something had to be done about him," she said. "You sure as hell weren't."

"Get out!" Wright shouted.

"Fine," she said. "I'll be back for my things when you're gone. It was nice knowing you Chloe. I have no regrets."

She slammed the door shut. Wright burst into tears.

…

"Last lesson before the baby comes," Wright said brightly. "How exciting."

"Chloe," he said seriously. "Why didn't you tell me about Fabry?"

"So now that I'm not friends with Darla, she feels she can share all my secrets," she said bitterly. "I hope she didn't tell you about what happened the first time I got drunk on peach schnapps."

"You don't think I have some idea of what you went through?" he said. "I was afraid that would happen to me. When I woke was missing my blazer, I thought I was going to lose everything."

"But I'm pregnant because of what he did," she said. "I want what he did to me turn into something beautiful."

"Why couldn't you trust me to do something about it?" he asked. "Instead Darla did!"

"What are you going to do?" she asked as a sense of terror went through her.

"I looked into the case," he said. "I can't prove anything, and she didn't admit anything. Believe it or not, she isn't the first person I've known to commit something I can't prove."

"So, is this it?" she asked tearfully. "The end of our friendship?"

"I'll always be there for you, Chloe," he said. "I just wish I could trust you more."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I understand your reasons," he said. "I just wish you put more faith in me."

Reid got up and left without saying another word. Wright never felt more alone.

…

"You're Honor, please direct the witness to answer the question," Wright said with a sigh.

"Objection!" the defense said. "Trade secrets!"

"His mother's recipe for cookies is not trade secrets, Goren V. Hester."

Judge Morton looked amused.

"It's your bad luck you got a prosecutor who still has case precedents memorized from the Bar. The witness will answer the question."

"Does your mother use crushed peanuts in her 'secret ingredient cookies,' Mr. Thiel?"

"Yes."

Wright took a moment to look at her notes. Then she felt a terrible pain.

"Motion for a continuance!" she shouted.

"On what grounds?" the defense demanded.

Her water broke on the courtroom floor.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked as she let out another gasp of pain.

"Court adjourned," the judge said and slammed his gavel.

The contractions began and they began fast. Wright screamed.

"Bailiff get the prosecutor to the hospital!" the judge said.

Wright slumped on the floor.

"No time for that," she said as she tried to get her breathing under control. She wasn't due for another three weeks.

The baby was coming and wanted out immediately.

"Bailiff, clear the courtroom and get help!"

"Yes sir," he said.

There the rumble of feet and all Wright could feel was panic.

Judge Morton stepped forward and pulled off his robe to give her some privacy as she changed.

"I passed out when I saw Anne give birth to my first kid," he said.

"Not exactly reassuring, Judge," as she felt the baby's head moving.

"I'm used to people getting shot at and beaten in this courtroom, not coming into the world."

She screamed. All she could think of was how desperately she wanted Spencer, because Spencer would know what to do. Why didn't she trust him?

"It's okay dear," Judge Morton said. "Just keep breathing and push."

"I thought, giving birth took hours," she said and let out another scream.

"Not all the time," he said with a smile and rubbed her hand assuredly.

With one more agonizing push, the baby came. The judge had pulled off his suit jacket and nestled the baby in it.

"Congratulations," he said. "It's a girl."

"Aria," she said. "Her name is Aria."

The EMTs arrived and Wright pushed the amniotic sack out. The cord was cut. They handed her Aria on the dusty courtroom floor.

"Welcome to this complicated world, Aria Carol Wright," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eleven:

Amy carried the decorations, and Wright carried Aria. They arrived on the landing and got to work.

"Remember when we used to do this our dorms?" Amy said.

"Of course," she said putting balloons up. "It was fun."

"Do you think his neighbors will steal any of this stuff?" Amy asked as she attached cards to the wall.

"He's mentioned one of his neighbors is older," she said. "I don't think so. He wouldn't live in an unsafe complex."

Wright attached a big "thirty" to the center. Below it she put a card with Aria's hand print in it.

"You two haven't been close in a while, but I think he'll like it," Amy said.

"I hope so. I wonder what his team is doing for him?"

"Something big I bet," she said. "Come on, let's get going."

Wright looked at the door one last time. It did look like a pair of college students had attacked it with decorations instead of a couple young professionals. She hoped he liked it.

…

A few days later, Wright had just put Aria to bed when Reid called.

"Thank you," he said.

"It was fun," she said.

"My team forgot," he said sadly.

"That's unusual," she said. "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

"I know," he said. "I just thought I would have accomplished so much more by now."

"Spencer, you've saved countless lives. That's not nothing."

"I know. I just wish I had something more to show for thirty years of life."

"Thirty years young, I wouldn't be the reasonably successful prosecutor I am today if you hadn't asked for a seat with my law homework piled everywhere."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," he said suddenly. "I really do care about you, Aria, and Amy."

"I understand Spencer," she said. "A friendship like ours is meant to last."

"Let's pick a date to go to the park some time before the weather changes," he said.

"I'd like that," she said.

"I'll call again soon."

"I look forward to it."

Wright hung up and saw Amy was watching.

"You two make up?"

"I don't think we really needed to, but yeah," she said with a smile.

…

Wright rocked Aria as she and Reid watched Amy at archery practice.

"She is really quite good," Reid said.

"A friend gave her _Hunger Games_ and now she is preparing for the end of the world," she joked.

"A crossbow would be more functional for surviving a dystopia because accuracy is higher. Bullets are more likely to run out than other projectiles."

Wright laughed.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"If the bees go extinct, we might be in for an environmental catastrophe," he said.

"Bees go buzz buzz buzz!" she said to Aria and she giggled.

"More like this," Reid said and made an odd sound. This got a bigger laugh from Aria.

"Are you making silly noises without me?" Amy asked as she approached them.

"You're doing great," Reid said.

"Thanks," she said. "That kid is going to learn to aim before she knows her ABCs."

"Learning special relationships is important," he said.

Reid's phone began to beep. He sighed.

"I have a case," he said.

"This was fun," Wright said. "Maybe next time we'll make it to lunch."

"We'll try," Reid said and leaned close to Aria. "Bye, bye, Aria," he said waving at her.

Aria almost seemed to wave back at him.

…

Time seemed to fly with Aria. While she didn't see every moment while working full-time, she enjoyed every minute she was part of. She was a red-head with blue eyes. While she kept her up constantly, Wright didn't mind as she knew wouldn't be able to hold her as a baby forever. Time a flew and Wright held on for dear life.

At first, she thought it was Aria who woke her when she heard a noise. It was Amy. She looked grim.

"Spencer's been shot," she said.

"Oh god," Wright said bolting awake.

"The injury wasn't bad. It, gets worse," she said. "You remember that lab partner of mine who you had me link up with Spencer? She was shot dead in front of him. I have a friend in the morgue who filled me in."

Wright immediately began to change.

"Go, I'll stay with Aria," she said.

"You're the best, Amy."

"I try."

…

Reid's arm was in a sling when he opened the door. His eyes were already red-rimmed. Wright reached for him, and he sobbed into her arms.

He pulled her into his apartment, and he collapsed on the couch. Wright held onto him. Reid didn't say much; he didn't need to. His body quaked with emotion against her.

Wright had often imagined Reid in her embrace, but never like this. She was happy to be there for him, yet she ached for how much pain he was in. It was a horrible mix of emotions.

She stayed awake the whole time, while he eventually fell asleep in her arms. Sleepless nights with a baby had prepared her for all-nighters. Wright watched the sun rise as he slept.

There was knocking on the door.

"Spence!"

It sounded like this J.J. person she had heard so much about as she knew he called him "Spence."

Reid woke up to a start.

"Spence!"

Reid looked at Wright and shook his head.

"Knock to show you're conscious," another voice said.

Reid stood up unsteadily and knocked.

Eventually they heard them go down the stairs.

Reid looked at her.

"Thank you," he said. "You're due in court."

"It can wait," she said.

"No, it can't," he said. "Thank you, but I want to be alone right now."

"Okay," she said. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too, Chloe," he said.

She left wondering where this relationship could possibly go.


	12. Chapter 12

Please feel free to drop a non-flaming review. It helps motivate me.

Chapter Twelve:

Wright knew she needed to give Reid some space. It would take time to mourn Maeve. She just needed to be patient and hope for the best.

There was plenty going on in her life. Aria was starting to walk, and it was a whole new world of experiences. Amy was getting serious with her boyfriend Tom. Little things like buying a car after spending most of her adult life riding the rails was its own challenge. Things were in a constant state of motion, and Wright sometimes felt like she barely had a chance to catch her breath.

Amy announced one day she was moving in with Tom in a month.

"Are you going to be okay living alone with Aria?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll miss you. Aria will miss you. But we'll be fine."

"You know I love you like a sister?" Amy said. "I'll always watch out for you."

"Amy, nothing will separate what we have. Good luck on your new adventure."

She hugged Wright.

"Thank you for understanding."

…

"Second chair on your first crime family case," Blake Landon said. "How exciting."

"I have learned to treat every perp like every other perp," Wright said. "To treat them any differently gives them more power."

"They say you are one of the smartest prosecutors in DC," he said. "I can see why."

"I'm touched," she said.

"Smile for the cameras," he said as they walked up the courthouse steps.

Wright tried no to make a face. This was going to be a long trial.

"Luck Shawn," Shawn O'Brian was on trial for the murder of a lawyer in the Geno mob family. He was creepy-looking guy with a shock of blond hair and studded teeth. Wright refused to show any weakness throughout the trial as she passed notes to Landon. Every once and a while she'd find him staring at her with an unnerving smile on his face. She brushed it off. Wright needed to stay focused.

O'Brian was one of the rare defendants who chose to take the stand in his own defense. His lawyer Dilan Kilian did his best to make him look smarter.

"You know better than to off an Italian mob lawyer," he said. "Right?"

"Lawyers are beneath me," he said. "If I am going to have non-physical confrontations, it would be with the man himself. Not some underling."

"Nothing further," Kilian said. "Your witness."

"Mr. O'Brian, is it true you have no alibi for the night of Rocco Geno's death?"

"Before, I answer that question, I'd like to say that Ms. Wright has a lovely daughter. Their hair is almost the same shade of red."

Wright tried not to look perturbed. She refused to let her hands shake as she stared straight at him. Her insides were in knots.

"How would you know that Mr. O'Brian?" Landon asked, not missing a beat.

"Social media," he said.

"Ms. Wright is not on social media."

"How would you know?" he asked with a grin.

"It's government policy," he said. "Your Honor, the defendant is lying."

"You won't find her in time," he said checking his watch.

"Shawn what did you do?" Killian exploded.

"You're fired Dilan, you were a crappy lawyer. This is a message from the O'Brian crime family: You mess with us; we mess with you back."

Wright was on the phone with Aria's daycare.

"Your mother came to pick her," the receptionist said. "She said it was going to be a 'nana and me' surprise day."

"My mother is dead!" she shouted.

"So will your daughter be too," O'Brian shouted. "A sacrifice for the cause."

Landon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the chair.

"What did you do?" he screamed.

"I'm never going to tell," he said with a smug grin.

Landon threw him back into the stand.

Wright dialed Reid.

"I'm on a case," he said.

"My daughter has been kidnapped!"

"Chloe, I'm working on averting another nine-eleven," he said. "I wish I could help, but I can't."

Wright slammed the end button.

"So, your friend can't help," O'Brian said smugly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was either bash his head in with a chair or find his weak spot.

"Mr. O'Brian," she said standing up. "You have a half-sister, Molly. She has been in and out of jail for shoplifting and drunken disorderly conduct. She recently tussled with a DEA agent when they searched her place for drugs. At the time the prosecutor declined to press charges, as it was a single slap in the face. I can convince _her_ to toss Molly in the federal slammer. She may even share a cell with Veronica O'Dell."

"You wouldn't," he said as the color drained for his face.

"You're threatening to murder my daughter D-Bag," she said. "If I can find a way to lock up your mother for not paying her heating bill on time, I will."

He shrugged.

"I should have gone after his wife," he said. "Pin Elly up bloody would have gotten a rise out of him."

Landon slapped him.

"I didn't see anything," the judge said.

"Someone give me a phone," O'Brian said.

Wright handed him hers and she held her breath as he dialed.

"Get the bag off the child, the prosecutor's threatening Molly. The broad isn't bluffing. Get it off and drop her off at the nearest fire station."

He hung up.

"She's going to be at the Southern Street fire station. Happy?"

She stared at him hard.

"This isn't over."

Wright rushed out of the courtroom.

…

Aria only had minor bruising around her neck. She was lucky, phenomenally lucky. Another minute and she might have been dead.

Wright wouldn't let Aria out of her sight. Her little girl seemed okay and was her usual cheerful self. She wondered how much mental scaring there was and how she would recover from it.

Given the rest of the week off, Wright stayed busy with projects around the apartment.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry," Reid said.

"I know," she said. "You're not my G-Man and I handled it on my own."

"I really wanted to be there for you, I swear."

"When you need me, I push heaven and earth to be there for you. When I need you, it isn't as important."

"You know that's not fair," he said.

"I know," she said.

"Are we okay?"

"We will be," she said. "I need to return to my daughter."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," she said as she closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope people are enjoying this.

Chapter Thirteen:

"Please be nice," Amy said. "I don't want any fighting at my wedding."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Wright asked. "I respect the fact that you still care about Darla and so do I on some level."

"That's the purpose of this lunch," she said. "To see how well you two can get along."

"There I thought it was to let me have a lunch without napkins being thrown at me by a toddler."

"I can do that if you miss it," Darla said.

Wright looked at her and Darla stared back.

"I missed you," they said at the same time.

"Really?" Darla said.

"Really," Wright said. "You were/are a good friend."

"You just miss not having a second sitter."

"No," she said. "You were a big help during school."

"So were you," Darla said. "You didn't mind me rattling off medical terminology late into the night."

"Stop the love fest you two," Amy said. "Let's order some food."

"You still mad?" Darla asked.

"I always will be, but that won't stop me from caring about you."

"I'm glad," she said.

"Cheers to the trio being back together," Amy said lifting her water glass.

"Cheers," Darla said.

"Cheers," Wright said.

…

"Here comes the bride," Aria sang in the bridal shop. "Here comes the bride!"

She twirled in her pink flower girl dress. Wright, Darla, Amy, and Tom's sister Rene clapped.

"She's adorable," Rene said.

"Thanks," Wright said.

"So, I have a friend who works in the Innocence Project," Rene said. "His name is Nate. Are you looking for a date Chloe?"

"No, I'm going stag," she said.

"What's stag mommy?" Aria asked.

"It means I'm only going with you," she said.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone you want to go with?" Darla asked.

"Spencer and I still talk, but we're not as close as we used to be," Wright said.

"Who's Spencer?" Rene asked.

"My law school tutor," she said. "He's super-busy with his mom who just got diagnosed with dementia."

"That is super-sad," Rene said.

"He gets a lot of support from the team of FBI agents he works with," she said.

"I thought you said he was a law school tutor," Rene said.

"Her tutor only," Amy said.

"It's a long story," Darla said.

"I can see that," Rene said.

…

Aria beamed throughout the ceremony. Wright could hear lots of people going "ooh" over her. She couldn't prouder of her daughter.

After photos, Wright put Aria down for a late nap where some of the other kids were being watched by an aunt.

"She's a doll," the aunt said as they watched her cuddle a stuffed bear.

"Thanks," she said. "She's already growing up too fast."

"That is what they do," she said shaking her head sadly. "They don't stop no matter how badly you want them to."

"I am learning that," she said.

Wright cheered the couple on as they entered the banquet room. Once everyone was settled, it was Wright's turn.

"Tom and Amy's love was written in the stars. Their devotion to each other transcends ordinary definitions of romance. They make each other better. Tom, Amy is a better cook because of you. Amy, Tom's jokes have improved since you first introduced me to him. Love is a gift that needs to be treasured. The love you two share will make the world a better place as it brings joy to the world. I love you both. Here's two a thousand years of happiness!

Everyone cheered. Amy was in tears while Tom rubbed his eyes. Wright was happy and relieved the toast went well.

She mostly people watched throughout the reception. Darla had brought a date, but they didn't seem interested in each other and he ended up dancing with a cousin of Amy's. She took a seat next to Wright.

"You wishing you brought someone as a date?" she asked.

"Do you think it would really work out between us?" Wright asked.

"You two have been dancing around each other for years," Darla said. "Just get together already!"

"If only it were that easy," she said with a sigh.

Wright got up.

"I'm going to get Aria," she said.

"These things were a little more fun when we were younger," Darla said.

"Don't call us old," Wright said. "Thirty-four isn't old."

"My back says otherwise," she said.

Wright laughed. It might be worth having Darla around on a more regular basis.

…

After reading Aria three bedtime stories and thoroughly massaging her feet, Wright logged online. Friends had already emailed her photos of the wedding. She had to admit, she looked good in pink delivering the toast. Skimming the news headlines, one regarding an FBI agent being denied bail over the death of a dual citizen piqued her interest. She wondered if Reid knew the agent as she clicked on the article.

Wright nearly fell out of her chair. It felt as though the air had been pulled out of the apartment as she looked at Reid's mug shot. His eyes looked haunted.

"What happened Spencer?"


	14. Chapter 14

Guest, thanks for the spectacular review! I'm really glad people are enjoying this story. Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen:

He didn't look pleased to see her. With red-rimmed eyes, unkempt hair, and a shadow of a facial hair, Reid never looked worse. This wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

"Why didn't you call me?" Wright asked.

"You have a kid," he said. "Scratch likes to go after families. My boss was forced into witness protection."

"I call bull on that idea," she said. "My kid was already threatened by the Irish mob and powder has been sent to my office."

"This is different," he said. "Much different."

"How did you end up with Fiona Duncan for an attorney? I could have found you a better one."

"I trust Emily Prentiss to have my best interests at heart," he said.

"Why not me?" she asked. "I would have taken off to defend you."

"I didn't want that," he said. "I want you to live your life without me. I may not get out of here."

"Don't say that," she said. "There's got to be something your team is digging up."

"You and I both know the perfect crime has been committed before."

"You can't give up hope."

"I am not even sure I didn't kill her," he said.

"Spencer, you're a good a person. You did not do this."

"You don't know me as well as you think."

Wright stared at him.

"Let me help you."

"Chloe, you've got a kid and a separate life. Forget about me."

"If roles were reversed, you'd be fighting for me."

"It doesn't matter. Let my team solve this. I don't want to see you again."

Wright stood up.

"Spencer Reid, you're as stubborn as a mule!" she declared.

"Scientifically, that means I'm very smart, as stubbornness is misconstrued as common sense among mules," he said.

Wright stormed at out as tears filled her eyes.

…

"Come on in," Darla said.

"Nice place," she said looking around.

"It isn't our old pad, but it works," she said and gestured to kitchen table. "Sit."

"So how do you feel about going to Mexico with me?" she asked as they sat down.

"Aren't we a little old to be going to Tijuana?"

"You know why I'm really asking."

"You want a murderer to go with you to go poking around for clues in Spencer's case."

"Your Spanish is better than mine too," Wright said.

"Not by much."

"Darla, I'm desperate. Ten prisoners were poisoned by a bad shipment of heroin. I am fairly certain Spencer is behind it and they're going to kill him as soon as they recover."

"Why do you keep sticking your neck out for him?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," she said. "And you know why else."

"I wouldn't mind hearing you say it."

"Don't push it," Wright said. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"A trip to the underbelly of Mexico could be fun. Amy watching Aria?"

"She's getting her fitted for an archery kit."

"That's funny, I'm in."

…

"So, you're putting all your eggs in this car?" Darla said as they arrived at the residence.

"It was an expensive truck with a full tank of gas," she said. "I want to see where this will lead."

They walked up to the ranch house with neat landscaping. Darla knocked.

"Who the F—k are you?" an older man dressed in plaid in Spanish said.

"Your truck was stolen," Darla said in Spanish. "Do you remember any suspicious figures around your home?"

"Screw you," he said and began to close the door.

Wright grabbed the door and Darla rushed in and grabbed him by the throat. She slammed him into a wall.

"We want the truth," Darla said. "We'd prefer the easy way, but if getting the truth means roughing you up, so be it."

"Fine," he said. "The bench said she'd come back and kill me if I told anyone the truth, but I'll take my chances."

"She?" Wright said.

"It was a woman who gave me ten thousand pesos to report my truck was stolen."

"Sketch her," Wright said pulling out a facial design program on her tablet she brought in her purse.

"If we find out you're lying," Darla said. "We'll come back."

"You American broads are crazy," he said shaking his head.

They then drove the man to the local police station. Wright negotiated with the town prosecutor to not file charges for reporting a false police report in exchange for his statement in the Reid case.

"You're a long way from your jurisdiction," the prosecutor said in English as he filled out the paperwork.

"This is a federal agent wrongly imprisoned," she said. "He deserves to be free."

"I sense there is more to the story, but I know better than to push."

"Gracias."

"De Nada," he said.

Darla was waiting for her.

"I only had to threaten one person on this trip."

"You sound disappointed."

"Maybe there's a second life for me outside the medical field," she said.

"No comment," Wright said.

…

"I think I can still see dust in your hair," the judge said.

"It doesn't matter how I look Your Honor," she said. "What is important is that I have evidence of who might be behind the murder of Nadine Ramos and framing of Spencer Reid."

The judge regarded the evidence.

"I can see why the team of FBI agents bypassed his lawyer to appeal to me," the Judge said thoughtfully. "Everything I've heard about you Ms. Wright has suggested you don't step out of line, ever. Why Spencer Reid?"

"He's the reason I got through law school. He tutored me for fun on the side. I owe him a debt as he never let me pay him."

The Judge stared at her.

"Try again."

"I'm in love with him," Wright said. "I have been in love with him since he saved my law degree from the verge of collapse. No one gets me better. He's my best friend. Things keep getting in the way, but that has never stopped me from loving him."

"Now that makes sense," she said with a smile. "I'll get him out as soon as I can."

Wright began to tear up.

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"I've done my part," she said. "It'll be up to you to nab him."

…

Life went on. Wright worked cases and Aria began preschool. She kept waiting for him to reach out to him. It might have been foolish to ignore the judge's "order," but she wanted to give Reid space. It would take time for him to recover from his time in prison. Wright didn't want to intrude.

He never did. With the exception of a few cards at holidays, he never reached out to her. Wright was afraid she had lost Reid for good.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not stopping until I get to the end tonight.

Chapter Fifteen:

Wright had just gone to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Reid was in a dress suit that looked slightly crumpled.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked groggily letting him in.

"For pushing you away when you've wanted to help me. You have shown me nothing but support every time I've stumbled. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Thanks," she said, still partially asleep.

"I love you Chloe Wright," he said. "I've loved you since I first saw you close to crying into your law homework. I loved you even when I said I didn't want to see you when I was in prison. I am completely in love with you."

Now Wright was fully awake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked. "I realized I loved you."

He reached forward to kiss her. She pulled away.

"What made you realize you loved me?" she said. "You're all dressed up. Did some girl reject you?"

"J.J." he said. "We were taken hostage and she was forced to play truth or dare, and she admitted she loved me. She said it was a lie, but when I pressed her at Rossi's wedding, she wouldn't say whether she was still lying."

Wright sighed.

"I don't want to be the second woman to reject you tonight," she said. "I also don't want to be someone's second choice."

"I have just been so stupid Chloe," he said. "You've needed me, and I wasn't there, and you always forgave me. Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you're too perfect for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "I'm messy, I'm not at bright as you give credit for, and I yell more than I should at Aria because we both have short fuses."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "What matters is I am afraid if I don't tell you all this now, I'll lose you forever."

She looked into his eyes. "You'll never lose me Spencer. Just promise me I am your first choice."

"There is no other choice Chloe," he said. "I promise. I am yours forever."

Wright stepped forward and Reid kissed her. It was a deep sensual kiss Wright felt through every inch of her body.

"I've never stopped loving you," she said. "Not since you sat at my table of a law stuff. I knew you were the one, I was just afraid I wasn't good enough for you."

"You're more than good enough for me Chloe," he said. "You're the best."

He kissed her again. This one was even more passionate. Wright felt tears even he began to touch her in places she had longed to be touched by him.

She let go. "Aria's a light sleeper."

"Another time then," Reid said.

"What now?" she asked

"I'll tell J.J. about you tomorrow."

"Aria is going with Amy to archery practice."

"I can't believe how much I've missed with Aria. I intend to make up for every minute I've missed."

"I'll hold you to it," she said.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

Wright closed the door. She wondered if what just happened was a dream. Pinching herself, she smiled.

"It wasn't a dream!"


	16. Chapter 16

I am so excited about this! I don't know how people are going to react. I just hope you like it. Please read the Author's Note at the end for more information.

Chapter Sixteen:

"He chose me!" Wright exploded when Amy entered.

"It's about time," she said. "Darla and I thought you two were going to circle each other until you both died."

"About time for what?" Aria asked.

"Time for Aunt Amy and Aria time!" Amy said. "Do you have your bow and arrows ready?"

"Yep," she said.

"Be careful," Wright said.

"Aren't we always mom?" Amy said. "Enjoy an afternoon delight."

"What's an afternoon delight?" Aria asked as they left.

"A late lunch," she said as she closed the door and winked at Wright.

Wright rolled her eyes.

She danced around the apartment as she picked up toys and did light cleaning. Later on, she changed into something a little more sexy, which for her meant a red V-Neck she saved for the rare date she went on. Wright literally felt she could walk on air all day.

Wright was reviewing notes for a case when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly stashing away papers, she went to answer the door shaking with excitement.

Instead a blond woman was standing in front of her.

"Who the Hell are you?" she demanded.

"I could say the same thing. But I'm guessing you're J.J."

"Why did Spencer choose you over me?"

"Because you rejected him."

"You're his rebound girl, you know, that right? He'll come back to me."

"Aren't you married, with kids?"

"How do you know so much about me when I know nothing about you? Spencer must not care enough about you to share your existence with the team."

"I don't pretend to know what goes on the mind of genius. But when he needed to detox, my med school roommates were there for him. My friend introduced him to Maeve. When Maeve died, he fell asleep sobbing into my arms, and I was there when you knocked, he knocked. I went to Mexico to look for evidence and found some that helped exonerate him. You may not have heard of me, but I was always there in the background. I was his friend waiting in the wings to help when you could not."

"And you think that is reason enough for him to love you more than me?" she demanded.

Wright then saw it in her eyes. The look she had seen in many a deranged criminal. There was no reasoning with her.

"You need to go," Wright said as she closed the door.

J.J. pushed it open.

"NO!" she screamed. 'You don't deserve him. He is MINE!"

J.J. pulled out a gun. Wright grabbed her wrists and she shot into the floor. Losing her footing slightly, J.J. took advantage of it and aimed again.

She shot her in the stomach. Wright screamed out in pain. She could see J.J. stepping around her. J.J. was preparing to aim for the head.

Suddenly, J.J. stumbled collapsed on top of her. She noticed an arrow was sticking out of J.J. neck. The pain became unbearable.

"Chloe!" Amy screamed. "It's going to be alright. I promise. Just stay with me."

She carefully moved J.J. aside. Wright could hear her give J.J. instructions on how to apply pressure to the wound. Amy then used her coat to apply pressure to Wright's stomach wound.

Wright began to weave and out of consciousness. She had been so happy and now she was dying. Amy was pleading with her to stay alert.

"Spencer."

They were the last words she said before passing out.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "AN UNSTOPPABLE LOVE"

COMING SOON

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know a lot of J.J. fans are going to be mad with me. It isn't personal as I like the character in general, so I will have an explanation for her OOC actions. I don't usually do sequels, but I think this one is needed it as Reid and Chloe transition from friends, to something more. Forgive the errors, my hands are shaking with excitement!

Thanks as always to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You motivate and make me want to do better. I can never thank you enough!


End file.
